What could have been
by darknessmolded
Summary: What would have happened if Wormtail had brought Harry to Voldemort that fateful night? Warnings: Slashyaoi Harry Voldemort's son Harry's parents still alive Do not own Harry Potter and I do not pretend to
1. Pools of emerald

He stared down into bright green eyes that were clearer than the most pure emerald and somehow infinitely more beautiful as they gazed up at him with infinite trust. The eyes seem to radiate innocence but he cannot fail to see the power buried deep within them; power that could be his downfall. At this thought he starts to raise his wand only to stop as he once more looks deep into those crystal clear eyes. For reasons he cannot even begin to fathom he lowers his wand once more in favor of resuming his search of those eyes analyzing his options absently. He could kill the child easily but he finds himself reluctant to see the light of innocence dim from those eyes. Despite the common misconception very few children were actually born with true innocence rather it was usually just a lack of knowledge and of those few with that rare gift/curse few retained it after the first month of sobering life let alone a year and a half into their existence. The second option would be to have one of his followers send the child to the next life but at the idea he nearly growls. He hates the idea of one them touching what is his and one thing he does know for certain the boy is his from now until the day he dies he will be his. He could always give the boy back but there was no way that he was going to give something of his to his enemies let alone something that could so clearly be used against him.

"Master….," a tentative voice interrupts his thoughts and he turns a glare on the silver-blond haired man standing before him. He watches with satisfaction as the man's mask of calm slips under his icy glare. Panic flits across his face and unconsciously the man takes a step back before regaining enough of his composure to bow low.

"Please forgive me for interrupting your thoughts I was just wondering what you would like done with the boy," Lucius says respectfully doing well to keep the fear out of his voice yet he still cannot bring himself to look the Dark Lord in the eyes. He would have kept his silence but it had unnerved him to see the Dark Lord staring so intently at the boy for such a long time. While he might see the reason and need for killing the boy he did not want to see the Dark Lord torture the boy he was younger than his own son Draco. He wished the Dark Lord would just kill him already or at least allow one of them to kill him and end this. The deadly silence seems to stretch on forever and finally Lucius looks up slowly only to find his lord staring at the boy once more. Lucius shivers at the coldness in his lord's eyes but the child only looks back at him with big innocent eyes. To Lucius's surprise and horror the child reaches out toward the most evil Dark Lord in known times making grasping motions as he demands to be picked up. Lucius looks back up at his lord fearful of what he might do.

He considers the boy before him curious as to why it would pick him to pick it up. Nothing in his appearance would attract favorable attention from anyone. He had long ago lost the good looks he had in his youth as he had devilled further and further into the dark arts used to keep him from dieing. Most children cried immediately upon seeing him yet this child had not even made the slightest whimper but instead smiled innocently up at him as he had scrutinized him. He wonders if maybe he could…. He pushes the thought away before it has truly had a chance to form but it refuses to leave him brushing and teasing at the back of his mind. The boy lowers his arms looking at him with frustration then looking down at the cold stone he is sitting on before once more looking at him and holding his arms out and saying in a demanding voice "Up,up." Voldemort clearly hears Lucius and the rat gasp obviously expecting him to kill the child on the spot for the impertinence but he finds himself rather amused by the demands and strangely drawn to do as the child requests.

Ignoring the child he turns to the rat still groveling on the floor. With a disgusted sneer he signals for the traitor to rise. He hates the pathetic worm in front of him and knows that this man who brought him the boy would turn on him at the drop of the hat if he thought it would save his own skin. After all he had already betrayed his best friends by delivering to him, their most hated enemy, their only child. Calming himself he reminds himself firmly that he should not kill the rat yet, that he might still have his uses. Staring coldly at the worm until he is shifting nervously he finally says in a silabant voice "You have done well wormtail and for a job well done you will be rewarded by being allowed to join the middle ranked Death Eaters." He sees surprise flash in the traitors eyes and realizes that he had actually thought that he would be allowed to join his elite. Voldemort sneers at the very idea. There is no way he would allow the rat so near him. He did not truly fear him sticking a knife in his back; he never turned his back on anyone anyway and he was positive he could take wormtail no matter the situation but still he just did not want to have to be that close to him if he could avoid it. "Of course you will also be rewarded monetarily. Now leave us," Voldemort says dismissing him and starting to turn his attention back toward the boy. "Thank you, my lord but what of the boy," the worm once known as Peter Petigrew asks in a low frighten voice. "What of the boy. He is no longer your concern now leave," Voldemort says anger building in his voice. The worm looks at him pathetically before bowing low begging his forgiveness as he makes a hasty retreat to the door.

Voldemort watches as the door closes wondering that the fool dared to question him on an issue that was so obviously finished. Still scowling fiercely he looks back at the boy sitting on the floor. Instead of being frighten as most would the boy stares up at him with a fierce scowl of his own obviously not having liked being ignored. When he lifts his arms once more to be picked up saying again up and yet again Voldemort just continues to look at him he finally gets fed up. Voldemort watches in fascination as the small face before him screws up fully expecting a scream of rage from the boy but is unprepared as a small rock in front of his throne slowly levitates into the air then flies at him with force. Dodging it easily without taking his eyes off the baby he watches as he smiles at him triumphantly.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I will immediately get rid of it," Lucius says horrified starting to reach toward the child which gives him an annoyed look. "Don't touch him," Voldemort hisses enraged not by the fact that the child sent the rock toward him but by the fact that Lucius would dare try to touch what is his. Standing up abruptly with a graceful swishing of his cloak he moves past a terrified Lucius to scoop up the delighted child. The child immediately snuggles into his warmth looking up at him happily.

Moving past Lucius he sits on his throne the child held protectively in his arms. Looking once more into those beautiful emerald depths with the boy held close to his chest he finally allows the idea that has been creeping at the edge of his thoughts free reign. He does not see why it might not work. The boy is surely young enough and already seems to accept him. Unknowingly, he smiles down at the boy finally deciding on a course of action. The boy smiles back up at him then burrows further into his chest. Voldemort can actually feel the power within the boy and knows that as he grows that power will only increase making him perfect. Glancing up at Lucius who is staring at him uncertainly he smirks.

"Lucius you are one of my most trusted but never again will you touch this boy without either my or his express permission," Voldemort hisses enjoying the confusion in the usually stoic blonde's expression.

"His permission," Lucius questions shocked and Voldemort's smirk widens. "Yessss, his permission. His word will be second only to mine as my son and heir," Voldemort hisses enjoying the absolute shock on Lucius's face. "Your son…," Lucius repeats stupidly. "Of course, this boy will rival even me in strength. It would be a waste to kill him and even more so to leave him with those muggle lovers. No I shall raise him to be strong and to be my right hand," he says glancing down at the boy who looks up at him with a sleepy smile.

"You are dismissed," he says carelessly much more concerned with the infant drifting off to sleep in his arms. As Lucius walks toward the door he says softly just loud enough for him to hear "I hope I don't have to tell you to tell no one of this."

"Of course not, my lord," he says just as softly bowing low to him. "Also tell wormtail that the he died by the cruciatis curse," Voldemort says an evil light in his ruby eyes. He knows it will hurt the rat to imagine the boy dying in such a way. Despite his betrayal he still held some feeling for those he had once called friends. "As you wish, my lord," Lucius says a hint of amusement in his voice. Voldemort knew that Lucius loathed the cowardly wormtail and would enjoy hurting him in any way he could. With a final bow and a florish of his cloak Lucius left leaving him alone with his new son.

Said son shivered as the cold of the palace began to effect him and without thought Voldemort lays a fold of his outer robe across the boy watching as he relaxes into the warm soft material.

/Well what is it that we have here/ a soft female voice says from beside him. Seconds later he feels the slide of scales across his hand before a huge snake settles gently into his lap beside his son. His son just stares at the creature fascinated and Nagini moves to smell the boy flicking her tongue in and out as she tastes him. /That my dear is my new son and your young master/ he replies in parceltongue. Nagini looks up at him curiously then with renewed vigor she sets about investigating the child. The boy giggles as the tongue flicks across his skin and much to Voldemort's surprise the boy hisses distinctly /Nice/. Nagini pulls back staring in surprise as does Voldemort before moments later. 'Yes truly the boy is my son,' he thinks smiling down at the boy who ignores him for the moment in favor of trying to touch his familiar. /He is a speaker/ Nagini hisses amazed. /Yesss, truly a worthy heir don't you think/. /What is his name?/ Nagini asks curiously as she allows the boy to pet her and pull her towards him. /Um, that is a good question. I have not thought of what to call the boy./ Voldemort thinks for a moment while Nagini brushes her head against the boy making him laugh. He knows the name will need to be a strong one that the boy will be able to carry with pride but also nothing common. Looking at the boy in his lap as he plays with his familiar a name pops into his head. Rolling it around in his mind for a moment he decides it will fit perfectly. /What do you think about the name Valn, my dear./ Nagini cocks her head then nods appreciatively saying /I like it. It has the proper ring to inspire fear./I think so to/ Voldemort says smiling wondering if his new son the former Harry Potter now Valn will like it. As if in answer the young boy hisses /Valn/. /I think he likes it/ Nagini says butting her head once more against the child obviously scent marking him.

/Now that that is settled I believe it is time for bed/ he tells her and she slides down his leg moving toward the back passage out of the throne room. Voldemort follows quickly and soon they are at his bed chamber. Calling a house elf he has one get him a crib and some soft, warm blankets. Smiling almost gently he places his son into the crib covering him with the blankets and makes his way to bed. From the corner of his eye he catches sight of Nagini sliding through the bars of the crib to curl around his son, Valn, protectively and smiles in satisfaction knowing she will not allow anything near her self appointed charge.

A hundred miles away in a little town a woman with long red hair sits sobbing on a couch while her husband tries to comfort her through his own grief. Not far away a handsome young man with long black hair sits in an armchair guilt eating away at him as he wonders over and over again why he had ever suggested him. Unable to stand just sitting any longer the black haired man jumps to his feet only to stifle a gasp of pain as his chest forcible reminds him that less than an hour ago he was thrown against the wall with enough force to knock him unconscious and break a couple of his ribs from the feel of it. He relishes the pain though as a way of distancing himself from the guilt running rampant through him. James looks up at him dried blood covering his face and a look of despair in his eyes seeming to be begging for someone to make this all be just a fleeting nightmare but with a wrenching feeling in his gut Sirius realizes he can do nothing. Fighting back tears of anger and heart break Sirius paces the living room wishing that the traitor had just killed him and left his friend's son alone. 'It would have been so much better,' he thinks bitterly. A medi-wizard tries to tend the cut on James head but he only waves the man away telling him tend to his wife first. Sirius winces as Lily looks up and it is not just from the bruise darkening the right side of her face but because of the half crazed look in her eyes. He wonders briefly if she will be able to come out of this sane then pushes that thought away having faith that she is stronger than that. Though there is no doubt in his mind that this will test her to her limits.

Lily pushes the medi-wizard away from her after only a few moments saying that she will be fine and reluctantly the young man nods before turning his attention to James who ignores him and then to Sirius who shakes his head. Sirius does not want anyone to treat him. He knows he deserves this pain and more for ever thinking that the rat could be trusted.

James glances once more at Lily but quickly looks away knowing better than to try to comfort her right now and in all honesty what could he say. He wishes for the thousandth time that night that he had made Sirius the secret keeper. Looking over to his best friend as he paces the room he wonders why he didn't. He knows Sirius had thought it the perfect plan to use Wormtail while he himself acted as bait to draw Voldemort away but he could have vetoed it. He should have seen that Peter was a traitor. Looking back on it now it seems so obvious that Peter was the one. He cannot believe they ever suspected Remus. At that thought a pang of guilt runs through him for ever doubting his other friend. That pang intensifies as he wonders if they had only suspected him because he was a werewolf. He hopes that they had not all been so prejudice but somehow he cannot help but feel that that is the truth of the matter. He clenches his fists, not even noticing as his finger nails start to draw blood, as he wonders if his son has died yet because of his mistakes. At this thought a clear picture of Harry with his bright emerald eyes sparkling as Sirius had spun him around just earlier that day fills his vision. Fighting to hold back a sob he buries his head in his hands trembling uncontrollably. The events of the night replay themselves over in his head and he wants to scream as he remembers letting Wormtail in.

The night had seemed like any other night. The door bell had rung unexpectedly and James after looking through the peep hole had opened the door. Struggling to hide a smile he had raised an eyebrow at his best friend and Sirius had held up his hands defensively though smiling all the while as he had told him that he was just coming to check on them. James had rolled his eyes all too aware that Sirius was just using that as an excuse to come play with Harry. Sirius had given him a perfectly innocent smile as he had walked in and shut the door but a voice from the kitchen had stopped him in his tracks. "Sirius Black you had best leave Harry alone. I just got him to go to sleep and I will not have you waking him up unless you want to be the one to stay up with him all night," Lily had called warningly from the kitchen. James had groaned inwardly knowing that the best way to get Sirius to do something was to tell him not to do it. Sirius had grinned at him before calling "I wouldn't dream of waking him, Lils." They both had heard a loud skeptical snort from the kitchen but Lily had declined to comment further. "Bathroom," Sirius had told him cheerfully before heading up stairs and James had rolled his eyes knowing that both of them were about to get yelled at very soon. After all if Sirius had really been going to use the bathroom and not going to get Harry as he strongly suspected then it would have been much easier to use the bathroom down stairs. True to expectation not three minutes later Sirius had walked down the stairs carrying a happy Harry who was gleefully bouncing around in his godfather's arms. James had scowled at him but he had only smiled back saying happily "Well he was awake." "Yeah after you woke him up," James had muttered to which Sirius had only grinned and twirled Harry around to which he had laughed happily. Moments later Lily had popped her head around the corner scowling but had simply said "Sirius you will be staying up with him you know and don't think your getting any dinner." Sirius had grinned back at her saying "I will and I don't." That had only made Lily scowl more fiercely before she had glared at him. He had quickly held up his hands saying "He said he had to use the bathroom." "Oh and you didn't question why he was going to the second floor to use it," she had said knowingly and he could not help a sheepish grin. "Come on its not like Sirius gets to visit that often and beside look how happy Harry is to see him," James had said giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Rolling her own beautiful green ones she had refrained from comment but James could have sworn he saw her smile as her eyes had fallen on a happy Harry before she had gone to finish fixing dinner. Sirius and he had shared a triumphant grin and settled down to play with Harry. It had not been ten minutes later when the door bell had rung again and James had went to answer the door. He had opened with a grin after looking through the peep hole and let Peter in asking what he was doing there. Peter had muttered something about wanting to check on them then jumped badly as Sirius had said hello standing up from where he had been playing with Harry on the floor. James wonders why he did not wonder at that, why he did not become suspicious as Peter had nervously sat through dinner, or why he did not wonder at the multiple other things that had been off about Peter. Instead they had all blindly started to get up from the table totally unprepared as he had attacked. The first thought that had gone through his head when Sirius went flying into the wall was that he had fallen badly but then Lily had cried out and he had turned to see her lying on the floor with a broken chair beside her. Turning to look he had seen Peter with wand out turning to him and still he had not understood. He had dodged the first curse sent his way and pulling out his own wand had said quickly "Finite Incantatum." He had assumed Peter was under the Imperious curse that once he had said the counter spell everything would be fine once more. The spell had hit true and for a moment a blue light had surrounded Peter but even before the light had completely faded Peter had sent him flying against the wall. The last thing he had heard was Harry crying before he had blacked out.

Abruptly James comes back to the present as the door opens quietly and Albus Dumbledore walks in. For one brief moment James dares to hope but that hope is crushed as he sees the sadness dulling the once twinkling eyes. He realizes a moment later that Lily must have also seen it as she seems to crumble in on herself sobbing even harder if possible. James collapses back onto the coach but for the life of him he cannot remember standing up. He seems to be looking through everything in a daze watching as Sirius collapses to the floor, as Moody comes in moments later leading a squad of hurt and exhausted aurors behind him, and finally as Remus comes in. Remus looks around the room and James briefly meets his eyes before looking away guilt and pain eating away at him. A gentle hand settles on his shoulder and he looks up into Remus's gentle, grief ridden brown eyes before looking away. He sees all the pain he himself had been feeling and wonders once more why they had not trusted him. Moony had considered Harry like his own cub they should have known he would never do anything that might harm him. "I'm sorry," he says simply unable to think of any other way to express the guilt that is crushing him with the knowledge that if he had of trusted Moony instead of Peter Harry would still be here. Thinking back on it he realizes now that it had been Peter who had first planted the doubts in their minds in the first place. "For what," Remus asks shocked and James looks up at him wretchedly seeing for the first time that Moony has not realized that they had suspected him of being the traitor. He opens his mouth to explain but the words just won't come out. "For not trusting you," a stranger's grief roughen voice says from behind them and they look to see Sirius standing unsteadily behind them. Remus stares at him then sudden comprehension dawns on his face before he quickly ducks his head but not before both of them are able to see the new pain added to the grief in his eyes. "I'm sorry," James says still unable to think of anything else to say. "It's alright….," Moony starts but James interrupts him furiously screaming "No, it is not alright. None of it is alright." As he says this fresh tears stream down his face and he cannot stop trembling. He clenches his fists so hard that blood starts to drip down the sides and he stares at the slowly dripping blood wanting to turn that slow drip into a steady stream until there is nothing left. A strong worn hand settles over his hands prying them apart and he looks up to see Remus staring down at him in concern. "It's ok," he says simply and the next thing he knows he is enveloped in a hug. He feels Sirius hug him from behind and with that the last wall holding back his grief breaks. He lets out an almost inhuman keen of loss causing everyone in the room to freeze as their own hearts stutter at the depth of sadness held in that one cry before they are once more brought back by the racking sobs of the man clutching at his two friends as though afraid that they to would be taken away from him. Lily gives a frantic sob at the sound and Sirius pulls her into the group hug. She clings to her husband's back trying to gain some semblance of sanity once more. Many people around the room had unknowingly started crying as that keen had gone through them feeling the grief within it all too clearly. One young medi-witch collapses to the floor sobbing and has to be helped from the room by one of her colleagues. Dumbledore just stands by the door watching the family on the floor grieving for the loss of their only child knowing that this is his fault. That he should have protected the boy better but he vows that the other boy would have the best protection possible and that he would help Harry's grieving family recover from this as best he could.

James clutches Remus tightly as though his very life depends on it and just focuses on existing for a while. A commotion by the door breaks through to him in some way and he looks up at the door with dull eyes. His body tightens and his blood runs cold as he stares into the black eyes of the man standing in the door. Eyes filled with guilt, sorrow, pity, and an emotion he never thought he would see directed at him by Severes Snape; concern. James knows instantly what the man has come to report. Pain like nothing he has ever felt fills him and he struggles away from the people trying to comfort him. Without conscious thought he stumbles over to Snape ignoring Dumbledore and the others. He can see that many think he is going to attack Snape and that even Snape himself seems to believe that he will attack him but strangely he does not move away but just continues to stare sorrowfully at him. In truth he does not even know his intentions fully; all he does know is that he needs to know how, how they killed his son. Moody, dressed in his aurors robes, reaches out to stop him and without thought he throws him against the wall where he slumps down unconscious. He stops in front of Snape breathing hard as he struggles to keep the pain filled cries inside. "How," he simply asks. Snape looks at him confused for a moment then he adverts his eyes but not before James had seen the pity filling his eyes. James grips the front of Snape's robes more to keep himself from collapsing than for anything else. Snape looks up at him in surprise and meets his eyes. He seems unable to look away and taking advantage of the opportunity James begs "Please tell me how." Snape looks down once more and James thinks he will refuse to tell him but finally he looks back up at him. "The cruciatis," Snape tells him quietly pain and sympathy in his voice. James barely registers as his legs give out and he collapses to the floor trembling nor the arms that are holding him keeping him from hurting himself. He blindly clutches at the man in front of him. Liquid is forced down his throat and he coughs slightly before feeling his mind slipping away. The last thing he remembers is a pair of black eyes gazing at him in concern before the dreamless sleep potion carries him down into darkness.

Snape watches as Potter slowly relaxes into the potion induced sleep yet even then the pain on his face only diminishes slightly. He fills concern fill him and pushes it away wondering why he should feel any kind feelings for a man who he would have gladly called his greatest enemy only hours before. However, hearing that pain filled cry not even he could hate the man any more. He had known instantly the source of the cry and even he would not have wished such pain on the man. Even if he had he would not have wished it on the child. No adult deserved to be killed by the cruciatis let alone a child. He can still remember the child's innocent emerald eyes the last time he had seen him. Then he had been jeering at Potter but now he finds himself soothing Potter into the potion's embrace. He clutches the small vial in his hand as he looks up to see the devastated looks on Lily's, Moony's, and Black's faces. Sighing he draws three more vials out of his robes and goes over to the three still sitting motionless on the floor. He glares at the medi-wizards standing around in shock wondering why they had not already given the family at the least a calming draught. He hands Remus the three vials, and explains patiently as the man just stares at him as though begging for someone to tell him this was all just some horrible joke, "They are dreamless sleep potions give one to each of them and take one yourself." Remus stares at him for a moment longer then a whimpering whine from Sirius breaks him out of his stupor and he nods before turning to coax the other two to take the potion also. He gets back up and moves into the dining room where a group of aurors is going over everything in the futile hope that they will find some sort of clue. He almost laughs at this. They already know who did it and why. It is foolish to be wasting time with this when they should be out hunting that rat, Peter and especially Voldemort. He had been wavering in his loyalties before this but now there was no way he could follow a man who would torture such an innocent child to death. "That was a kind thing you did," a kind grandfatherly voice says from behind him. He turns in surprise to find Albus Dumbledore standing behind him a small, though sad smile on his face. Severus quickly covers his surprise schooling his face to indifference as best he can. Glancing over at Potter and the others who are finally being taken care of by the medi-wizards he says simply "It would have been kinder if I had just stabbed Potter through the heart. He would have been in less pain." The smile dies completely from Albus's face as he looks to Potter who is still wearing a pained expression. "He will heal and eventually they will be able to go on with their lives," Dumbledore says his voice sure and strong but still sympathetic. Severus glances at the aged wizard wondering if he is just foolish or if he is being willfully blind. Even he had been able to see the agony in Potter's eyes and he knew better than most that pain like that left deep scars on the heart and soul. No matter how much Potter might want to he might not be able to go on with his normal life. Severus holds his tongue though and Albus changes the subject to the one he would most like to avoid. "I'm sorry Severus but I must know exactly what happened," Albus says gently but he can see the fear that he actually stood by and watched while the child was killed. Starring furiously up at him Severus snarls "I wasn't there if that is what you are asking." "I did not think that at all by boy I just wanted to know who told you about this," Albus says gently but Severus can see the slight relief in his eyes. Severus considers for a moment storming out but strangely the sight of Potter's pain filled face stops him and he sighs in defeat as he pushes the uncomfortably feelings the image invokes within him away. "I learned it from Lucius Malfoy. He was telling that rat Peter about it while laughing. I listened in and learned what had happened."

"Is there any chance he was lying," Dumbledore asks a hint of hope in his voice but Severus just shakes his head.

"Lucius is arrogant but he would not lie where the Dark Lord is concerned. He knows the punishment for that and would not risk it even to hurt the rat," Severus tells him sadly. The light seems to leave Dumbledore's eyes completely as he sighs. "I must get to order head quarters and coordinate the search for Peter and to unsure that the Longbottoms will be safe. May I ask you to stay here and look after them," Dumbledore asks gesturing to the room in general but Severus knows he wants him to look after Potter and the others being carried to bedrooms up stairs. Severus glances once more at Potter then nods reluctantly. Dumbledore pats him on the shoulder before disapparating to order head quarters. Severus watches for a while but everyone has there hands full with other things and while the others had been carried up stairs no one has time to spare to carry Potter up. Cursing slightly Severus picks Potter up himself and starts the long trek up the stairs. He curses out loud as he stumbles and hits the wall with his shoulder just as he makes it to the top of the stairs. He straightens with a groin and a soft voice asks "Why are you carrying me, Snivellis." Severus tenses with anger but relaxes moments later as he realizes that the name was used out of habit and not from malice. "Shut up, Potter. You should be asleep," he informs the dazed man but said man just snuggles deeper into his embrace before mumbling something. "Sorry didn't catch that," he says and Potter looks up at him saying softly "Sorry for the Snivellis remark." Severus stares at him in something akin to shock then turns away saying "Forget it." Picking a room at random he opens the door with a bit of effort and sees that it is empty. He considers for a moment finding the room where Lily is but sets aside the idea as his back gives a particularly painfully stab. He sets Potter down on the bed with a groan and the soft voice asks once more "Why didn't you just levitate me." Severus curses himself for not thinking about that but covers quickly by saying "Go to sleep." He starts to leave but is stopped by a hand on his wrist. "Please stay," Potter says softly from behind him and he looks back despite himself. Potter's eyes are glazed over with the effects of the potion and Severus wonders if he truly knows who he is talking to but with a sigh he sits down on the bed. After a while Potter seemingly relaxes back into sleep and once more he is about to get up when the man arches off the bed screaming his son's name. Severus struggles to hold him still so that he will not hurt himself and is shocked when Potter hugs him sobbing as though in the ultimate pain. Not knowing what else to do Severus whispers soothingly in his ear wondering if he is even hearing what he is saying. They stay like that for what seems like forever till finally Potter truly falls asleep. Severus gently wipes away the tear tracks on Potters face then wipes his own face shocked to discover tears running down his own face. Shaking his head in confusion he leaves the room but not before looking once more at the silent figure sleeping on the bed. 


	2. Snowy Meetings

Dark branches blur past as they gallop deeper into the heart of the forest. The snow laying heavy on the ground muffled his mounts hoof beats so that they echoed out in an almost ghostly manner. Valn drinks in the cold, crisp air and smiles as they break out into a moonlit clearing. Responding to his shift of weight Rorck slows stopping in the middle of the clearing to allow him to dismount. Valn hops down then turning to the proud unicorn stallion behind him he says quietly unwilling to break the silence of the forest by speaking louder

"Thanks for the ride. You can go now. I'll find my own way back."

The stallion blows gently in his face before turning and with a swish of his white tail disappearing between the trees. Valn stares after him for a moment before looking up into the sky. The full moon shines mysteriously back at him and with a blissful expression on his face he lays back on the snow and lets the moonlight wash over him seeming to fill him with peace and yet a strange sort of energy.

He supposes that most people would be worried laying in a meadow in the middle of a dark forest filled with magical creatures. Creatures which could potentially be very dangerous even to wizards. Even werewolves would be prowling under the light of the full moon yet Valn felt not even the slightest twinge of unease. In fact this was one of the places that he felt safest and most relaxed. He knew that some of the creatures were dangerous but he trusted in his abilities to protect him and in truth most of the creatures were respectful toward him. The unicorns treated him like one of their own foals and the werewolves also treated him as though he were one of their pups even during the madness of the full moon. Speaking of werewolves he glances up as he hears a snarling growl coming toward him and then a huge dark shape bursts out into the clearing. The dark shaggy head swings toward him growling savagely. The werewolf stares at him its growls slowly subsiding until it is staring at him calmly. Valn smiles gently and beckons the male wolf towards him. The creature comes easily to Valn's side, lying beside him to allow him to scratch behind its ears.

Absently Valn complies though he has to fight back a yawn the next thing he knows he is jolted awake by a voice in his ear. Blinking sleepily he looks around but sees no one besides himself and the werewolf. He is confused for a moment then the voice comes once more calling his name in a far away; echoing voice. Valn relaxes and resumes stroking the werewolf. Opening the link within his mind fully he calls "Father."

"Valn I don't suppose you are safely within the castle are you," his father says already knowing the answer.

"Of course not," he says sending his father a picture of where he is and who he is with right now. There is silence for moment then a resigned sigh.

"I will refrain from reminding you how much danger you are putting yourself in since I know you won't listen," his father finally says a resigned feel to his words.

"Father I listen to everything you say, always," he protests quickly.

"You listen but you still insist on putting yourself in danger," his father reminds him sternly.

"I'm not in any danger," Valn tells him confidently and his father snorts.

"May I remind you of the arcomantula. They attacked you once and they could try it again. And you say you are in no danger," his father says heatedly.

"Father they attacked me once just out of hunger and I beat them easily. They have completely avoided me when possible and have been very polite when they couldn't avoid me. They are not going to mess with me again," Valn soothes but groans as he feels his father's worry for him spike once more.

"They have still been coming around you and you still allowed yourself to fall asleep," his father rages.

"Father we have only seen each other a few times when there was no way to avoid each other," he tries to calm him but winces as a wave of anger and concern hit him.

"Get back here now. Use your broom and I want you in your room in fifteen minutes or you will be in big trouble," with that his father slams the link closed and Valn winces as the link wrenches at him slightly reminding him of his father's anger.

Sometimes it really just did not pay to have a mental link with ones father he reflects. He almost always got caught when he snuck out but there were good points to the link also he reflects as he gets up feeling the cold for the first time. The cold was probably what caught his attention in the first place alerting him that Valn was out once again just as he would be alerted if anything unusual happened to Valn.

Sighing slightly he stretches before summoning his broom wandlessly. The broom zooms toward him and stops cleanly beside him. He should just be able to make the deadline if he hurries. Quickly he mounts the broom and is just about to head home when a small whine from behind him stops him. Turning he finds the werewolf looking at him sadly head hanging.

Gently Valn goes to him and runs his hands through his fur. He winces as he feels the bones poking through the skin and realizes that this werewolf must have a very hard time even when he is in his human form. Knowing his father will be furious with him Valn carefully slings his cloak around the werewolf's body. He ties it tightly around his body then ties the other end to his broom. The wolf makes no protest at all this activity but just wags his tail happily as he realizes that he will be allowed to accompany Valn. With effort Valn keeps the werewolf balanced with one arm while steering the broom with the other. He cannot go as fast as he normally would be able to but he manages to make it to his window just before the deadline.

Sighing with relief he spells the window open and gracefully flies in the window careful to land so that he can set the werewolf on his feet before carefully swinging off his broom while it is still about three feet in the air. Keeping the broom air borne he moves to untie the wolf but the werewolf begins to growl at something behind him and he whirls around just as a deep voice behind him asks angrily "What is that doing here?" Valn turns to find his father's red eyes glaring daggers at the werewolf behind him. The werewolf growls from behind him but does not attack still under Valn's calming influence. Valn wonders how he can put this so that his father will not immediately order the wolf thrown out.

"Well," his father asks and Valn decides to opt for the innocent approach staring up at his father with an innocent questioning look.

"What, father," he asks. "Don't give me that. You know perfectly well what. Now what is that creature doing here," his father fairly hisses looking past him at the werewolf.

Valn looks behind him to the werewolf that is now fairly cowering as his father continues to drill holes into him with his eyes. "He didn't have any where else to go. I thought it would be best if I brought him here for the night," Valn says hopefully.

He hopes his father will allow the werewolf to stay the night and maybe after that for a while longer. At least until he can get back on his feet. His father looks at him sharply and Valn quickly looks down hoping his father had not seen the hope shimmering in his eyes and correctly interpreted it but with no such luck.

"Absolutely not," his father says firmly. Valn does not even pretend to be confused by what he means.

"It would just be for a little while. Just until he was back on his feet," Valn pleads meeting his father's angry red eyes.

"Valn you cannot keep bringing all these creatures home. One day your soft heart is going to get you hurt," his father says then looking at him more calmly says gently but firmly "The werewolf must go."

His father raises his wand but Valn shields the werewolf completely with his own body.

"Valn move," his father hisses angrily but Valn says staring him in the eyes "Father please. Let him stay."

"Valn I am sorry but no."

"Father, please," Valn says but his father is already moving around him toward the cowering werewolf wand out.

Valn struck with a sudden idea says quickly "Father he could be useful." His father pauses for a moment glancing at him and Valn quickly goes on "He could feed me and that way I wouldn't have to go hunting in the forest as often." His father stares at him then slowly lowers his wand. "He can stay for the night but in the morning I shall talk to him and see if he will be allowed to stay permanently. Until then Nagini will stay with you to unsure his good behavior," his father says still glaring slightly at the young werewolf. Valn grins happily then impulsively he launches himself at his father hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

His father hugs him back briefly then pushes him back walking out the door but Valn sees the small smile on his face. Moments later Nagini slithers into the room. After giving the werewolf a contemptuous look she moves to the bed and slithers up to look imperiously down at them.

/Young Master, you should take a bath and get ready for bed/ Nagini hisses while still glaring at the werewolf. /Yes, Nagini/ he hisses back before heading into the bathroom. Quickly he showers allowing the warm water to warm him before drying and getting dressed quickly. He goes back out into the bedroom to find the werewolf laying by his bed waiting for him patiently. He wags his tail upon seeing Valn. He starts toward him but as he starts to get up Nagini hisses threateningly at him and he settles back down once more.

/Nagini please. He doesn't mean any harm/ Valn says hoping to calm the over protective snake but Nagini merely flicks out her tongue while still watching the wolf.

/That is for your father to determine until then I am just here to keep you safe/ the snake replies unfazed.

/Can he at least sleep on the bed/ Valn asks and for the first time in a while Nagini raises her head. /Of course he cannot.

/He is filthy and besides he is not worthy to sleep on your bed/ Nagini tells him seeming affronted that he would even suggest such a thing.

/Nagini please don't say things like that. Now move over so he can get on the bed to/ Valn says politely but with a hint of steel in his voice. Nagini looks at him as though to protest but at Valn's stern look she reluctantly moves further up the bed all the while eyeing the werewolf distastefully.

Kneeling down beside the werewolf tells him gently "If you want you can sleep on the bed. I promise Nagini will not bother you."

He wags his tail slowly then licks his face before jumping up onto the bed and curling up into a tight ball at the foot. Chuckling slightly Valn goes over to the couch and grabs a blanket off it. He throws the blanket over his new friend settling it comfortably around him before slipping under the blankets himself. He falls asleep to the sound of two sets of even breathing that night.

Edward stirs slightly as a shaft of warm sunlight hits him in the face waking him from the first sound sleep he has had in ages. The first thing he becomes aware of is warmth all around him. For the first time since the incident not even one part of his body is cold. He takes a moment to just enjoy the feeling of warmth, wondering briefly when had he managed to find such a soft and warm den, before finally opening his eyes.

He immediately sits up in surprise as he sees the green silk canopy hanging over him. A loud hiss from beside him causes his blood to run cold and slowly, dreading what he will see, he looks to his left. Lying a few feet from him on the most comfortable bed he has ever been on is a huge and very deadly looking snake. He stares at the creature as it makes its way menacingly toward him unable to so much as blink he is so terrified. The snake seeming to enjoy his terror rears up and leans toward him flicking its tongue out to taste him. Edward leans back as much as he can but knows it will not be enough. He is not stupid he knows on an instinctive level that this creature can strike him dead before he could even process what is happening. With a slight sigh he closes his eyes waiting for the inevitable. 'I guess it really does not matter. My life is hell anyway maybe death will be better,' Edward think resignedly.

Just then he hears the opening of a door near by and then a sharp angry hiss. At the hiss Edward feels the snake jerk up then to his amazement feels the creature slide off the bed. He starts to breath once more unaware that he had even been holding his breath though he is still to frighten to open his eyes just in case he was wrong and the snake is still waiting for him. Once more a weight depresses the bed but before he can start to be afraid again a warm, gentle voice asks him quietly "Are you o.k."

His eyes fly open as he hears that gentle voice flow over him. He can only stare at the beautiful creature in front of him. He takes in the shoulder length black hair, the lightly tanned skin, and the graceful body. The boy looks like a good wind could break him but Edward is not fooled. He can clearly see the clean lines of muscle telling him that he is stronger than he looks but more than that he can actually feel the magical aura around him. This creature is far more dangerous than the snake could ever be yet he feels no fear what so ever toward him.

He takes in all this in an instant yet what catches and holds his attention is the clear emerald eyes which seem to radiate innocence. Looking into those beautiful eyes he feels the memories of the night before wash over him in gentle, soothing waves and the one thought that he has is that this creature had managed to calm his inner wolf. He had made it so that his human and wolf half could exist in peace at least for that one night.

An immense wave of gratitude washes over him making him nearly cry out. He does not care if last night was a one time occurrence or if it is permanent he is just grateful for the fact that even for a short time his two halves had managed to get along. The creature before him gazes at him with worry and asks once more "Are you o.k.? Can I get you anything?"

Edward wants to answer but he is still too chocked by emotion. Finally he manages a small nod and the creature smiles gently at him. He smiles back unconsciously and the creature says softly "I'm glad."

Looking to the side then back at him the creature bites his lip lightly before saying apologetically "I am sorry about Nagini she really meant no harm. It is just she was being over protective."

He looks once more to the side and Edward follows his gaze to see the giant snake lying on a rug in front of the fire watching them. Edward shudders slightly at the cold way the snake is looking at him sure that if it had its way he would be breakfast right now and well away from the creature sitting in front of him right now. Despite his fear of the creature he understands and even agrees that it should go to great lengths to protect this special boy in front of him. He feels the need to protect him himself.

With that understanding he nods slightly at the snake and sees it jerk back in surprise before it considers him appraisingly. Finally it, she, nods back and he knows they have a silent understanding both knowing the other will not hurt their mutual charge. Understanding firmly in place Edward turns back to the creature who is looking between them curiously.

Smiling widely he reassures him "It is alright. I am fine and I understand her actions. She had every reason to be protective."

The creature looks back at him for a moment in surprise then smiles. "My name is Valn. I'm glad you woke up. I was just about to have to wake you if you were to be on time to see my father."

"Your father," Edward asks blinking slightly in confusion and watches as Valn slips off the bed to go rummage through a wardrobe nearby.

"Yes, my father wanted to see you first thing this morning," Valn says voice slightly muffled as he is pulling out a robe at that moment.

"I am afraid that he does not quite trust you yet," Valn says as he turns back and hands the robe to him.

"The bathroom is through there," Valn tells him gesturing toward a door to the side of the room.

"Feel free to use whatever you like and I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get out."

At the mention of food Edward forgets his worries for the moment as his stomach rumbles demandingly. He can't remember the last time he had a full meal. Valn looks up at him guiltily saying "I'm sorry. I should have thought. We can go ahead and eat and then you can take your bath."

Ashamed by his lack of control Edward quickly shakes his head "I can wait." He sees that Valn is about to protest but smiling reassuringly be grabs the robes in his hands and retreats quickly into the bathroom.

He pauses to collect himself then almost loses it once more as he sees the towel and other toiletries neatly laid out for him. No one has bothered to make any effort for his comfort since he was bitten. His family had kicked him out four years ago when it had become obvious he was infected. Now at thirteen he had thought himself hardened to the world and for the most part he was but seeing some take such care for his comfort makes him want to cry.

He sinks down to the floor hugging his knees as he cries for the first time in what seems like forever. After a time he is able to pull himself together and sink down into the warm water of the bath. He scrubs thoroughly disgusted as a layer of grime quickly turns the water a murky brown. Emptying the tub he refills it once more before rinsing off once more taking special care with his hair. He is glad to see that the shampoo Valn had given him had an ingredient in it to kill pests. Finally after his arms have become tired from all the scrubbing he finally feels clean and he quickly dries off before donning the clothes Valn had given him. Once more he feels his heart constrict painfully as the soft, expensive fabric slides over his skin but he firmly pushes it away deciding that the best way he can thank Valn is to hurry up and get out there to see what he might be able to do to pay him back for all he has done.

He steps out of the bathroom and stops as a delicious smell hits him. Almost against his will he looks to the far side of the room where a large fire is crackling merrily. He barely notices the fire however as his eyes are immediately drawn to the table beside the fire that is literally filled with food. He swallows roughly wanting nothing more than to eat his fill of the delicious food on the table but with an effort he restrains himself and scans the room for Valn.

A cold breeze on his skin draws his attention to a set of double glass doors leading out onto a balcony which are partially open. Past the fluttering of the curtains on the doors he is able to glimpse of black robes and figures that it must be Valn. True to his assumption he finds Valn on the balcony looking out over the snow covered forest. He turns to him as he clears his throat quietly smiling welcomingly.

Edward feels himself smiling back and is surprised that he still remembers how to.

"I hope you are hungry. I didn't know what you like so I asked the house elves to bring some of everything and I think they took be at my word," Valn says moving back into the room and sitting at the table.

Edward hesitates to sit at the same table as Valn. He is not sure he should sit with Valn. He knows from that casual reference to house elves that Valn must be from a rich, pure-blooded family. His own family had been pure-bloods but from a lesser branch of a great house that had fallen on hard times. They had never in the history of their family been very influential and even without his curse he would have hesitated to sit with someone of such high breeding. He knows for sure that with his disease he is not fit to be in his presence let alone to sit at the same table as him.

Valn looks up at him from fixing his own plate asking expectantly "Is something wrong? If you don't see something you like I can get the house elves to bring something else."

Edward quickly snaps out of his daze saying quickly "Everything looks great." Gingerly he sits down but waits until Valn has filled his plate before filling his own. He eats quickly but carefully wanting to show Valn that he is well mannered. He finishes his plate filling incredibly sated. He is mildly surprised that he is not still hungry after the months of near starvation he has endured but guesses his stomach must have shrunk.

"If your finished we need to hurry or we will be late to meet with my father," Valn says getting up and breaking Edward out of his thoughts.

Edward quickly gets up following Valn out of the room but pauses as he steps out into a dank, dark, stone hall. Valn noticing his surprised stare says slightly embarrassed "My father believes in security and designed the hall to deter people from reaching my room. If you step out the door then the room will blend within the hall. There are several spells designed to confuse and disorient any intruder. There are also many traps along the corridors so make sure to stay with me and if you get lost just stay where you are until I come get you. Once my father has keyed you into the wards and you learn your way around you will be fine."

"Your father is really protective of you," Edward says in wonder stepping closer to Valn. He watches as the door blends smoothly into the stone of the corridor. He runs a hand over the stone where the door used to be but can't feel any difference from the naturally occurring stone.

"Yes, sometimes a little to much."

"At least he cares," Edward says a touch bitterly as he remembers his father's face as he had thrown his oldest son out on the street after learning of his condition.

"Your right," Valn agrees sympathy in his beautiful green eyes. Edward smiles at him and they continue on through the corridors.

Stopping at a set of double doors Valn turns to him shifting nervously seeming to want to say something but is hesitating because he is unsure how Edward will respond to it.

Edward waits patiently letting him decide what he wants to say, if anything. Finally, Valn looks up at him saying "I need to tell you something. My father is….. well he is not your typical father. He is really kind but when he gets angry he can be rather fierce and you have already seen how protective he is."

"Why are you telling me this," Edward asks as Valn pauses.

Valn looks up at him then gathering his courage he says in a rush "I just wanted you to be warned my father can be cruel if he considers someone a threat and….."

"And he considers me a threat. Can I ask you why he allowed me to stay, then," Edward asks curiously. He knows he should be more concerned that a potentially dangerous man considers him a threat but at the moment he really does not care.

"I convinced him you could be useful," he tells him simply. Edward raises an eyebrow questioningly and Valn explains hesitantly "You see I am not exactly human. I require the blood of a magical creature once a week or I go into a catatonic state."

Edwards blinks in astonishment at him then blinks again trying to absorb what he has just been told. Finally, he blurts out "What are you?"

He regrets his outburst as Valn blushes in shame saying softly "I don't know. My father adopted me when I was little so I just don't know what I am."

Edward feels like a complete wretch as he sees the dejected look on Valn's face. He knows all to well what it feels like to be rejected just because you're not human. Cursing himself for an insensitive jerk he places a reassuring hand on Valn's shoulder telling him truthfully "It is ok. I am sorry. I was just surprised."

Valn looks up at him and smiles slightly before sobering once more. "I have to tell you one more thing. My father is not an ordinary wizard and he is not human either though he is not the same species as me. He is Lord Voldemort."

Edward flinches violently at the name. He had heard of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before of course. His parents had been violently opposed to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and he had grown up on horror stories of all his evil deeds.

"If you want to leave I can get you some clothes and other stuff to take with you," Valn tells him sadly and Edward considers for a long moment. He does not want to leave Valn but at the same time he is terrified of meeting with the Dark Lord himself. He looks carefully at Valn. For the first time in a long time he has felt safe and wanted. He realizes he will do almost anything to stay with Valn even if he has to face the most feared dark lord in centuries.

"I think I would like to stay if it is alright with you," Edward says and Valn looks surprised then smiles gratefully. With a finally smile Valn opens the double doors and after taking a deep calming breath Edward follows him into the dark chamber determinedly. 


	3. A Dangerous Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize. They are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Voldemort watches as the werewolf follows Valn into the chamber a look of fearful determination on his face.  
He can't keep a scowl from his face as he studies him. 'At least Valn got him into some decent robes,' he thinks sarcastically. He allows his stare to roam over the teenager taking note of the new robes (provided by Valn no doubt), the scruffy long hair, and the haunted look in his eyes, a look which eases as he looks at Valn. In other words he was a typical magical creature, enamored with Valn's purity.

He had no illusions. He knew that was the reason he had first been drawn to his son. The rituals and dark spells he had done to gain immortality had turned him into some sort of dark creature, a fact he had considered before that just because of his looks but which had been confirmed by his reaction to Valn.

Of course as soon as he had realized this he had immediately moved to break the enchantment and had succeed after a year though he had had to fight tooth and nail against the enchantment and its fear that he would hurt the green eyed creature when he was free. At least he had thought it was the enchantment holding him back from hurting the child but after breaking the enchantment he had found himself still unable to hurt Valn. He had even gone to the boy's room to see if he could kill him if he didn't have to look in those beautiful eyes but he could not rid himself of the love he felt for the boy.

In the end he had decided that he did not want to rid himself of those emotions or to try to turn the boy dark. He just could not imagine his innocent child throwing around crucios like candy and found he did not want to.

"Father," Valn's voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he turns his attention back to them.

"Valn if you would please leave us," Voldemort asks a hint of warmth in his voice that is absent with all others except Nagini. Valn looks between them uncertainly and Voldemort chuckles warmly. If any of his Death Eaters had of been there they would have died from surprise at hearing their evil lord laughing with anything other than malice.

"Do not worry I promise I will not hurt your wolf," Voldemort promises him and Valn scowls at him about to protest his rudeness but he holds his hands up forestalling him and motions him toward the door. For a moment he looks like he will protest but refrains. After smiling reassuringly at the wolf he leaves, shutting the doors softly behind him.

Voldemort turns his full attention on the wolf for the first time and is pleased to see him shiver in fear though he tries to hide it. Lowering his eyes to look at the ground the boy kneels on the stone floor saying softly with a slight tremble in his voice "My Lord."

"Tell me why I shouldn't have you killed right now," Voldemort hisses in his most intimidating voice and watches with an evil smile as the boy freezes in dread.

"You told Valn….," the boy finally whispers fearfully.

"Prince Valn. You will refer to my son by his proper title at all times. You are not worthy to be in his presence and if it were not for his kindness you would be in my deepest, darkest cell right now begging to die"  
Voldemort interrupts him angrily.

The boy curls into himself but manages to whisper "Yes, my lord. I am sorry. I meant no disrespect toward Prince Valn"

Voldemort stares at him hard but finally says "I am well aware of what I promised Valn however I only promised that I would not hurt you. I never said I would stop someone else from harming you. Now tell me why shouldn't I have you killed."

The boy is silent for a while then seeming to have gathered his courage he looks up meeting his eyes and says "Because I want to help protect Prince Valn."

Voldemort is slightly surprised and intrigued by the statement but says sarcastically "What could a skinny,  
weak wolf pup like you do to defend my son. Any of my Death Eaters could easily kill you."

"I have no doubt that your Death Eaters could kill me but as you said I am still a child and could be taught. More importantly I am around his age and could try to keep him out of trouble," the wolf quickly explains eyes lowered so as not to provoke him.

"Explain."

"If Prince Valn had a companion that knew the woods and who could steer him away from places where dangerous animals tend to congregate then he would be much safer."

"Valn has the ability to make non-humans do what he wishes of them. Surely you have already experienced that." Voldemort watches as hurt flashes in the wolf's eyes as he wonders if what he has been feeling for Valn is just part of Valn's power and that he is nothing special. He waits for the wolf to crumble and curse his son for manipulating him, anticipating the sound of his screams when he punishes him for his rudeness.

"I don't care. I can still help protect him from any human attackers," the wolf tells him determinedly.  
Voldemort is impressed that the wolf still wants to protect Valn but also slightly annoyed that he has not given him a reason to have him killed. The annoyance wins out and he snaps "What would make you think I would allow a cur like you to guard my son."

"I…..," the wolf starts clearly trying to think of something and Voldemort curses his promise to Valn that he would not hurt the wolf. He would dearly like to crucio him into oblivion.

"Well," he hisses out taking malicious pleasure as the wolf shivers.

"Because unlike all your other Death Eaters I can also feed Prince Valn and make it so that he would not need to go out into the forest as much," the wolf tells him in a fit of courage and Voldemort narrows his eyes.

He considers having the wolf killed for a moment but his idea does make since and keep Valn from the forest at least for a while. He knows it will not keep him out of the forest forever. One werewolf could never satisfy his needs for very long but it would limit the need for his forest visits to about once a week if not less. Also though he does not want to admit it the wolf might be able to persuade Valn to not get into dangerous situations.

He wishes he could place a compulsion on the wolf to ensure that he would protect Valn at all costs or that would at least cause him intense pain if he did not but Valn would protest to much.

"Fine wolf, you will be allowed to protect and feed my son but if you should displease either myself or him I will have you begging for death. Do you understand," Voldemort hisses.

The wolf nods and quickly says when he realizes that that is not a sufficient answer "I swear on my magic and life that I will never do anything to intentionally hurt Prince Valn."

Voldemort stares at the wolf hard as the magical vow takes effect then finally nods dismissing him. He does not miss that the wolf never swore any vow to protect him but he could not hurt him without also hurting Valn some-  
thing that the vow would not allow.

The wolf bows low before quickly making his way to the door.

"Make sure to feed Valn. I know he has not fed in the last three days," Voldemort orders the wolf bows once more before leaving. Voldemort turns his mind to other matters but not before ordering a house elf to prepare a room for the wolf. He has no intention of allowing him to sleep with Valn again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:

Sorry for the wait but I had exams. I will be writing several other stories but I will try to update as often as

possible. As always words of encouragement are always welcome. Thanks!!!!!


	4. Admissions

Sorry I know this chapter has been a long time coming and I will try to update more regularly. As long as the evil plot bunnies of doom leave me be for a while. As always I own nothing (wish I did though).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did everything go? Are you alright," Valn asks in concern as soon as he comes out of the hall and Edward quickly smiles to reassure him. He is still a little shaken from his meeting with the most evil dark lord in a century but just being in Valn's presence is calming. He wonders briefly how much of that is due to Valn's innate abilities with magical creatures but decides that it does not really matter.

Even if Valn did not have this aura he would still like him. He was just so nice and considerate that Edward could not imagine anyone not liking him.

Once more he tries to memorize the corridors as they go back to Valn's rooms but as before it is useless. Whatever enchantments serve to protect Valn's rooms must also serve to obscure the corridors to anyone who was not keyed into them.

"Have a seat. What would you like to do?" Valn asks as he sits in a chair near the fire. He curls his feet up underneath him and watches Edward with a cheerful smile on his face. Tentatively Edward takes a seat opposite Valn making sure to check the whole time that he is not about to step or sit on Nagini. He does not imagine that the giant snake would react kindly to that.

"Well…your father said that .. that you hadn't eaten in a while and that…well…..it might be best if you did," Edward finishes lamely feeling rather nervous about encouraging someone to suck his blood.

Valn frowns in confusion then his eyes widen as realization hits him.

"Absolutely not. You are much too weak for me to feed from right now. Honestly," Valn says angrily but Edward can tell that the anger is directed at the Dark Lord and not him.

"Va…Prince Valn, I assure you that I am fine and I would rather you fed. I really would hate for you to get sick," Edward tells him and at least the part about hating to see Valn get sick is truthful.

"Why are you calling me Prince Valn," Valn asks then scowls once more as he says "My father ordered you to, didn't he? Don't worry I will talk about to him about it."

Edward quickly halts him as he makes to get up. Not wanting him to rouse the Dark Lord's ire.

"Truthfully it is fine. Plainly you are more high ranking than me and I should show you the respect that you deserve."

"I am a foundling who some sort of unknown creature. I have no more true claim to the title of prince than does a garden toad," Valn tells him firmly and for some reason this angers Edward. He does not want Valn to think less of himself.

"No, you have every right to the title of Prince. Your very being screams that you are royal and your species may not be known but I have no doubt that they stand as royalty among the other magical creatures," Edward says heatedly standing from his chair to glare down at Valn. Willing him to see how special he is.

Valn looks startled by his outburst then an understanding and slightly sad look crosses his face.

"Edward, please sit down. I have something I need to tell you."

After a moment of calming himself Edward does as he was bidden.

"I have already told you that I am a magical creature," Valn starts clearly uncomfortable "But what I didn't tell you is that I seem to have an aura that calms magical creatures and makes them trust and like me. I had hoped that you would not be effected and I am sorry that you were. If I could stop projecting the aura I would but…"

Valn trails closing his eyes, clearly upset. Edward realizes that he expects rejection and gently he moves to kneel by Valn's chair as he takes his smaller hands in his.

"I already know about your abilities and I do not mind. I know I am under the influences of them and before you say that I am just saying these things because of your abilities hear me out," he says the last quickly as Valn looks about ready to protest.

"I have examined my actions since I met you and examined yours and plainly except for the time I spent in wolf form I cannot say that I would have done any different. I may have been a little more nervous but nothing else. You are the first person who has taken notice of me since I was turned. The first person who has not shunned me on sight just because of what I am. You have even treated me as an equal despite the fact that the rest of our society would gladly seen me killed. Even if you had been fully human and had none of your abilities you would have my undying gratitude for what you have done," Edward tells him truthfully as he stares him in the eyes willing him to see the truth of his words.

To his shock tears fill Valn emerald orbs and the next thing he knows he has an armful of sobbing boy. He makes soothing noises and gently rubs his back as he remembers his older sister doing for him once. He wonders what he had said to produce this reaction.

"My father...," Valn sobs but cannot seem to draw enough breath to say more. Edward continues to rubs his back and finally Valn is able to sit back though tears still stream down his face.

"What about your father," Edward asks hoping not to set off another waterfall of tears but curious as to what the Dark Lord has done to so hurt Valn. He swears that if he has truly hurt Valn he will find a way to make him pay.

"My father he…he only likes me because of my abilities. If I didn't have it he would hate me," Valn tells him crying even more.

"Then he is a fool," Edward states with complete conviction.

Valn blinks at him as though he has never heard anyone say anything bad about his father and probably he hasn't but Edward cannot find it in him to retract his comment. If the Dark Lord cannot see for himself what a wonderful person Valn is then he is a fool.

"You are wonderful and anyone can see that," Edward adds more gently causing Valn to blush.

"Now why don't you feed and then we can play a game of wizard's chess, alright."

Valn bites his lip cutely but Edward can see the hunger in his eyes. Finally he nods his head and climbs down off the chair to sit by Edward. Edward seeing him staring at his neck tilts his head invitingly. With a relieved smile Valn places his hands on his shoulders bending forward to nuzzle at his neck.

Edward feels a pair of sharp teeth graze his neck and braces himself for pain but he is totally unprepared as Valn bites delicately into his neck. A feeling of peace and completeness washes over him. He floats in the feelings as he completely looses track of the real world. He wakes up several hours later to find that night has fallen and that Valn is sleeping quietly beside him. He smiles and goes back to sleep happy with the turn his life has taken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:// sorry it isn't that long but the next chapter should be longer and you will be able to see a little more action. Also the next update shouldn't take nine months like this one did. (Ducks flying projectiles)


End file.
